


Makamaka - The Raven

by The_trash_cannot



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Iambic Tetrameter, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Maglor's guilt, Poetry, Sad Maglor, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: The woeful tale of Makalaurë





	Makamaka - The Raven

A raven crows upon the shore,

Crying out to town and moor.

“Makamaka,” On the shore,

Lost and gone, forevermore.

 

Away it flew both day and night,

Beating wings with all its might.

But still it could not reach the light,

Trying now to fight the fight.

 

The winds which blew under his wings

Did blow with deathly songs to sing.

And such was heard upon the breeze,

A dying song of strange disease.

 

The raven saw and turned his gaze

To his mistakes, all lit ablaze.

At once was lost within a maze

Where all would lose and all would raze.

 

The sons he raised, though not yet fledged,

To his deathly oath they pledged.

To War and death they further edged,

When crimes against him were alleged.

 

The War was mighty, full of pain.

Blood’s not washed away with rain.

So much to lose, and what to gain?

When you yourself are your own bane.

 

He saw his crimes, in grief and rage,

And saw himself trapped in a cage,

With bars of gems, to last an age.

All his pain as a just wage.

 

The raven cried for what it lost.

The War was won, but what the cost?

And thus himself he did accost,

With death his world was now embossed.

 

The raven crows upon the shore,

Songs of long forgotten lore.

“Makamaka,” On the shore,

Lost and gone forevermore.


End file.
